


Awfully Fond of You

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Banana Bubble Bath 'verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Rubber Ducks, silly times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stepped outside and her jaw dropped. “A giant rubber duck?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awfully Fond of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. 
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, confused, although once again this is more than a drabble. :p
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for her helpful suggestions. She really helped make this better. :)
> 
> This adventure was photographed on tumblr and can be seen [here](http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/149244168465/awfully-fond-of-you). :)

Rose Tyler walked into the console room and heard the Doctor humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Sesame Street theme. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you!” With a flourish, he landed the TARDIS and opened the door, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. 

Grinning at him, Rose stepped outside and her jaw dropped. “A giant rubber duck?!” She arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Duluth, Minnesota. August 2016. Today is the first day of the Tall Ship festival. Though none are bigger on the inside like our girl.” He stopped bouncing and patted the open door affectionately.

“And a rubber duck is a tall ship?” Rose giggled. 

“Wellll,” he drawled, pulling on his ear. “It’s a bit unconventional, I’ll give you that. But that’s Americans for you. They really love their ‘World’s Tallest’ things. I thought it sounded brilliant.”

“Boys and their toys.” She flashed her tongue and his eyes glazed over for several moments as he stared at her mouth. 

Snapping out of his daze, the Doctor reached for her hand and laced their fingers together and gave a squeeze. “Thought we could go somewhere fun after Krop Tor.”

Rose laughed (whatever floated his boat…), and nodded. They definitely deserved a relaxing trip. Spotting a giant ball pit (appropriately filled with rubber ducks), she slipped her hand out of his. “Race you!” she shouted as she took off at a run. 

“That’s cheating,” the Doctor cried and took off after her. With his long legs, they reached their destination at the same time and he crowed in triumph. “Hah!”

“You didn’t beat me, Doctor.” Rose teased, as she took his hand in hers once again. 

“Ah, but you didn’t beat me either.” He winked at her as he handed over money to an attendant to pay for their admission. 

Their day was filled with more laughter and smiles and when it was done, Rose bought the Doctor his own rubber ducky as a souvenir. He promptly took it from her hands when she brought it out from behind her back. 

“Thought you’d be awfully fond of it,” she told him, bumping her shoulder against his. 

Giving it a squeeze, the Doctor beamed when it squeaked.

“Rose Tyler, that’s fantastic! Just the thing for my next bath!” he exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

She happily returned his embrace, but inwardly wished it’d be a bath for two. _If only._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sensing Rose's thoughts, the TARDIS set about plans to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> While it was not my intention when I started writing this piece, once Rose thought she wanted to share a bath with the Doctor, this became a prequel to [Banana Bubble Bath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915034), because YES. :)
> 
> Also, if anybody is curious, the Tall Ship festival and the [Rubber Duck](http://www.thebigduck.us/) are very real and in my home state this weekend. :)


End file.
